


Wintry Tales

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A collection of short wintry things.





	1. Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I made myself a prompt board for some original fiction and decided some of the stories would work just fine for Malec too. So, enjoy, here's the ones that fit!

“You know. I still can’t tell the difference between a real and plastic one.”  
  
Alec keeps his eyes forward after he’s spoken pretending to concentrate on positioning the bell he’s holding just right on a branch, holding in his smile as he hears an irritable clicked tongue to his side.  
  
“No, no difference at all,” Magnus says as he straightens up a strand of tinsel. “No real smell, or character, or anything at all better about a real Christmas tree.”  
  
“At least with plastic ones there aren’t pine needles everywhere.”  
  
“Are you still complaining about that? Honestly? After all these years?” Magnus asks, turning to him in far harsher incredulity than Alec thinks is necessary, and can no longer hold on to his laugh.  
  
Their first Christmas together, they had been exceptionally frisky, christening every surface in the loft and plenty of other places besides. Including at the foot of the Institute Christmas tree when Alec had overridden the security cameras. Alec is still adamant all these years later that he can feel some of those pine needles in unfortunate places like his ass, and has never trusted a real Christmas tree since.  
  
“Yes,” he says, leaning in to steal a kiss before going back to his tree decorating, smiling as Magnus mumbles under his breath.  
  
“I suppose this one does look quite real even though it isn’t,” Magnus agrees when they are finished, snapping his fingers to turn out light before wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist from behind.  
  
“And not a pine needle in sight.”  
  
Magnus mouths along his neck, fingers splayed against his stomach; the prelude to them sprawling out on the couch beneath the tree, covered in nothing but the shadows cast by fairy lights.


	2. Gift

"I think I just got your last gift."  
  
Alec looks up from where he is sat on the couch as Magnus appears through a portal with his hands full of bags. He moves up just enough to give Magnus room to sit and smiles when he slumps back with a relieved groan. "Oh, really?"  
  
"I think so," Magnus says, leaning over to kiss him before he's even let go of everything he's carrying. "I'm not saying that if I see anything else I think you'll like I won't buy that too, but yes. This is the last intended gift."  
  
"Any others are accidental?"  
  
"Exactly," Magnus agrees, smiling as Alec picks up his hand and massages away the red lines there from harsh bag handles. Alec leans in to kiss him again then gets to his feet, still holding on to his hand.  
  
"You want something to drink?" he asks as he squeezes Magnus' hands, smiling when he kisses over his knuckles  
  
"That sounds perfect."  
  
"I can't believe you actually went shopping on late night shopping night. _By hand_. You're crazy," he calls as he walks over to the cocktail table.  
  
"And you will love every single thing I got you. So it's worth it."  
  
Alec smiles as he pours them a generous measure of bourbon and carries their glasses back. Magnus is bent half-over the arm of the couch looking through his purchases, so Alec sneaks up behind him to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Magnus laughs and ducks away from it complaining it tickles, then lifts his arm for Alec to duck beneath once he's sat.  
  
"I'm picking up your last gift on Monday," Alec tells him.  
  
"Oh?" Magnus asks, raising his glass for Alec to clink against.  
  
"Yeah. After work."  
  
"Do I... get a hint?"  
  
"Nope," Alec says, nosing at his jaw.


	3. Sweater

Magnus is up to something. Alec knows this for how long he's been in their bedroom, leaving him sprawled out here on the couch. There was a glint in his eye as he'd said he'd needed to get something, disappearing without another word. Alec is half-tempted to go to investigate, but he's cozy here, and comfortable after a long day at work. He waits another five minutes then goes to stand, making it only a couple of steps before hearing their bedroom door opening.

"Hello."

Alec grins as Magnus pops his head around the doorway, knowing for sure that he's up to something mischievous for how pleased he looks with himself.

"Hi."

"Are you busy?"

"Um. No? We were just watching this," he says, waving at the TV that they really just have on for background noise as they discuss their days.

"We can keep that on," Magnus says, showing a little more of himself around the doorframe.

"Oh."

Alec takes in the reindeer motif he can now see on Magnus's shoulder, knowing what's coming. His stomach gives an excited flip, and when he makes grabby hands in Magnus' direction he catches the Christmas sweater thrown his way just in time to stop it hitting him in the face.

"Let me see," Alec demands, already shrugging out of the shirt he's wearing and tossing it behind him.

Magnus steps out so Alec can see him, wearing a bright red sweater with that reindeer motif, and nothing else. Alec gives his own a cursory glance over, swirling a thumb over one of the white snowflakes against a blue background before stripping himself.

This has been a Christmas tradition of theirs ever since they moved in together. Just them in their Christmas sweaters pretending to go about a normal evening seeing which one of them will be first to not be able to keep their hands to themselves. Magnus gives Alec the once over once he's got his sweater on, turning away to the kitchen and wiggling his ass in the doorway before he goes.

Alec races to catch up with him already with his hands on his cheeks and sneaking up the back of his sweater as Magnus reaches into a cupboard for a piece of the gingerbread they've been working their way through all week. Magnus turns and leans back against the counter grinning as Alec sweeps his hands over him, angling his chin for a kiss.


	4. Mistletoe

"Remember our first Christmas?" Magnus asks as he passes Alec his glass of wine, stretching out to take full advantage of their oversized tub.

They were right; this was the perfect retreat away from everyone and everything. Here they'll get to have a second sort-of Christmas that is just the two of them, indulging in good food, relaxation, and of course, each other.

"When you hung mistletoe in every corner of the apartment so you had an excuse to keep kissing me?" Alec teases, leaning in to steal one from him now.

"Yes," Magnus laughs, raising his arm for Alec to duck beneath. "Well. It isn't as though either one of us needs such an excuse anymore. I've got kisses on tap."

"Damn right you do," Alec agrees, leaning in to kiss him again. Magnus's smile is that sweet one that still manages to steal Alec's breath; even after all these years. "I'm glad we came here."

"Me too. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I'm so happy I married you."

Alec's smile is helpless as he nuzzles against Magnus' shoulder before dropping his head in the crook of his neck. "Me too."


	5. Stove

Magnus is already by the stove when Alec gets home from the Institute, giving him plenty to smile about for the sway of his hips and the mumbled hum under his breath.

"Cooking anything good?" Alec asks, fingers slotting around Magnus's sides as he presses his nose into his neck.  
  
"Something warm. And filling. And spicy enough to forget this miserable weather. Hello," Magnus adds as an afterthought turning just enough for a kiss, smiling when Alec hugs him tight.   
  
"Hi. Good day?"   
  
"Even better now. Would you like to take a shower with me while this cooks?" Magnus asks, gesturing at the pan.

Alec kisses his cheek, lacing their fingers together, and leads him to the bathroom.


	6. Warmth

"Remind me why we agreed to this?" Alec says, snuggling closer to Magnus for warmth.

Magnus nudges back, lifting then wrapping his arm around Alec's shoulders before kissing his temple. "Because. Your mother wanted to see the Christmas lights."

"In the rain?"

"I didn't say there was any logic to her decision. Where is she, anyway?"

Magnus squeezes Alec closer, leaning in as he points Maryse out across the square. "Looks like she's found company."

Maryse is laughing at whatever Luke is saying to her, the two of them with smiles so wide Alec doesn't know whether to bristle for it, or smile himself.

"Right," Alec says, both sighing and smiling as he watches. "They're _just friends_ , huh?"

"Just friends," Magnus agrees, sliding his hand down Alec's arm, turning to kiss him again.


	7. Sniffle

****When Alec sneezes, Magnus's head comes up from the book he's reading comically slow.  
  
"You're not sick, are you?" he asks, reaching out to squeeze Alec's leg where they're both sprawled out on opposite ends of the couch indulging in a quiet afternoon.   
  
"No, no. Just a sniffle."   
  
"This is what happens when you don't wear a jacket when you get the urge for _pizza_ and won't let me use magic to get it," Magnus tells him, reproach in every word.   
  
Alec grins as he watches him stand, happy to be pampered even if he isn't sick. He lifts his book from his lap as guided and snuggles beneath the blanket being tucked around his thighs. Alec raises his head accepting the kiss to his forehead, leaning into the gentle palm then pressed over it to gauge his temperature.   
  
"I'm not sick," Alec insists. "And anyway. It was good pizza. I was like… five minutes getting it."   
  
He listens to Magnus grumble under his breath as he walks out of the living room, bookmarking his page. There is a lecture coming, and he doesn't want to miss a word, loving Magnus makes a  _fuss_ of him. Alec shifts to get comfortable so he is even more wedged in his couch corner and waits for Magnus to come back through.   
  
"You might have angel blood. But that doesn't make you immune to the cold."   
  
"Literally five minutes," Alec points out again as he obediently takes the fizzing vitamin C drink from Magnus' hand. "It's not like I went out in my boxers or something."   
  
"As much as I would very much enjoy that view. You going downstairs without a jacket to unnecessarily collect our pizza means you could still catch a cold," Magnus continues as though Alec hasn't even spoken, arms folded impatiently and nodding towards the still undrunk glass.   
  
"Is this your way of telling me you don't want us to go ice skating on Sunday?"   
  
"This is my way of telling you I want you to take better care of yourself."   
  
Alec thinks about mentioning just how late Magnus has gotten home the last three evenings because he's working so hard, but doesn't think he'd be able to not laugh at his answering scowl.   
  
"I'll wear a jacket tomorrow," he promises instead, draining then handing him the glass.   
  
" _Good_."   
  
"And I'll stay right here on this couch for the rest of the afternoon."   
  
"You will," Magnus replies leaning down to kiss him, rewarding Alec with a soft smile. "Now. I'm making you tea."   
  
Alec holds on to his snort of laughter and his comment that Magnus thinks tea can fix everything. In the kitchen he can just about hear him cutting oranges and lemons, can already taste the ginger that will sting the back of his throat, and plans to spoon in as much honey as he can.


	8. Bored

****Alec is bored.  
  
He got home at six after a particularly difficult afternoon of meetings, heating up the leftovers Magnus had packed up from their dinner last night. He shouldn't be bored, not really, not when it's been such a long day. But he'd been looking forward to an evening with his _husband_ right here on the couch. From the sounds of things in Magnus' messages, he'll probably be alone all evening. So Alec pouts, because he can, and because there is no one to tease him for doing it.   
  
Alec waits another hour and decides he can't stand it. Outside is wet and miserable, and as he wraps himself in his jacket Alec debates for all of two seconds about walking to the Jade Wolf where Magnus is holding a few meetings, he and Luke trying to come up with a solution to some disputes between the warlocks and Luke's wolf pack. Though it's too cold to just walk anywhere. Alec activates his runes and gets to the restaurant in a matter of minutes.   
  
When Alec arrives he sees Magnus in a booth in the furthest corner of the restaurant doing some paperwork. From the familiar look of the place, Alec thinks they must be having a quiet day. He walks up to Magnus smiling when he doesn't even notice him stood at the side of the table, too engrossed in whatever it is he's writing.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Oh," Magnus says in sheer relief, throwing his pen down before he jumps up and grabs Alec for a hug. "You always know when I need you."   
  
"Always, hopefully," Alec replies, nosing behind Magnus' ear as he holds him before pulling back for a kiss. "But what happened?"   
  
"Nothing," Magnus tells him, dropping his grip on Alec only to hold his hands. "I was just going stir crazy drawing up these _agreements_ all evening, is all."   
  
"Glad to be of service," Alec replies, laughing when Magnus tugs on his hand, leading him through to the back of the Jade Wolf.   
  
There is a storage area just to the side of the kitchen where, once they reach it, Magnus hoists him up on to a counter out of sight. Alec grins as he slots between his knees and kisses him, adjusting to sit more comfortably when Magnus gestures to the door.   
  
When Magnus returns it's with a plate of this shrimp dish that is Alec'sfavoritee. He opens his mouth for a forkful, humming for the taste bursting on his tongue.   
  
"Good?" Magnus asks, sucking a spill of sauce from his thumb before feeding Alec another bite.   
  
"The best."


	9. Hibernate

"Guess what?" Magnus says as he crawls back into bed, tucking himself up behind Alec's knees.  
  
"What? And you're freezing," Alec adds, shuddering when he snuggles up closer, feeling like Magnus is seeping away all his warmth.  
  
"It's snowing."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Really, really big flakes."  
  
"Is it settling?" Alec asks, slotting his fingers through Magnus' and protesting when he presses his cold feet against his own.  
  
"It is. There are a good few inches already."  
  
Alec snorts into his pillow and drags Magnus' hand down over his stomach. "Inches, huh?"  
  
"It's cold out. We should stay here. Hibernate," Magnus says, wrapping his hand around him.  
  
"Great plan."


	10. Desolate

****The streets are desolate. Alec smiles as he watches the curtains of the person opposite twitching as he and Magnus dig a path out to get their car off the drive. They have hired a cottage for the weekend taking a much-needed break from New York and the Institute. Magnus has promised him that he'll use no magic and take a proper rest, which means they are both taking it in turns to drive to explore the tiny villages around them. Neither one of them were expecting this much snow, or having to dig themselves out of it.  
  
"Who would have thought two people out in the snow would be such a scandalous source of gossip?" Alec asks getting Magnus' attention, then nodding to show he is looking at the same cottage as him.   
  
"We must be the highlight of her week," Magnus replies, turning and waving enthusiastically until the curtain gets violently pulled across.   
  
"Don't tease."   
  
"Spoil my fun."   
  
Magnus screws up his face at Alec and goes back to shoveling snow, humming as he works.   
  
Once they have made just enough room for Magnus to get the car out, they put their shovels back in the garage and lock the door.   
  
"Okay, Magnus," Alec says as he comes to stand beside him looking out along the small street. "The snow came back; you were right."   
  
"Am I not right about everything?" Magnus asks with the most innocent smile he can muster that gets kissed right off his face.   
  
"You know. Smug doesn't suit you."   
  
"Everything suits me," he argues, pulling Alec back before he can get too far.   
  
"I suppose," Alec agrees, helplessly smiling as he tugs him closer. "So. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want."


	11. Melt

"Alright. How long is this thing gonna take to melt?"  
  
Magnus' smile is one of indulging patience that leaves Alec prodding him in the thigh. "Not long."   
  
"I just... drop this thing in the milk?"   
  
Magnus smiles again, holding up the stick with the block of chocolate on the end then stirring it into his cup. "Like this."   
  
"Don't we have a shelf full of hot chocolate?"   
  
"Not like this."   
  
Alec watches the swirl of chocolate leaving a trail through his milk, glancing over to see the heart Magnus is drawing in his own.   
  
"I love you too," Alec says, leaning in and kissing him.


	12. Gloves

"I need new gloves," Alec announces as they get ready to leave, wiggling his finger to show Magnus it poking out the end of his glove.

"Every year," Magnus agrees, smiling as he pauses from zipping up his jacket, leaning into a nearby closet.

"What?"

"Every single year you need new gloves. What do you do with your hands when I'm not with you?" Magnus asks, snagging their fingers together and kissing the one that's exposed.

"I just... use them."

"Uh huh," Magnus replies, holding out a bag.

Alec takes it and peers inside, smiling to find a soft pair of blue gloves.


	13. Shiver

Magnus is shivering when he comes back in from the balcony insistent on seeing if the snow is as heavy as the weather report said it would be. Diving under the throw they have on the couch and shuddering for the cold.

"How bad?" Alec asks, but the question is answered for him when he reaches out to take Magnus' hand and ends up warming it between his own.

"There is already ice on everything," Magnus says, first sitting cross-legged and then sticking his toes beneath Alec' thigh to warm up.

"I'm glad we're not going anywhere tonight," Alec says, pressing his leg into the couch to warm him quicker. "They said it was gonna get bad."

"I have no intention of being anywhere but here," Magnus says, moving yet again to settle the throw over both their laps before ducking beneath Alec's arm. 

"Good," Alec replies, nudging for Magnus to turn just enough so he can kiss him.


	14. Bleak

There is no other way to describe it; the view from their bedroom window is _bleak_. Everything is under a blanket of snow that ascends up to join the sky making it seem as though every color has been drained from the world. Apart from in this room, Alec thinks, stepping back from behind the curtain and pulling it across. Magnus is sprawled out on the bed on the verge of sleep, his bright green Christmas pajamas against the gold of their bed sheets in stark contrast to that whiteness outside.

Alec smiles as he watches him, rescues the glass from Magnus' fingers so it doesn't spill. He tucks a spare blanket in around him so he doesn't grumble about a chill on his back, then turns the volume down on the music they are playing and sinks on to the chair at the foot of the bed. He darts his eyes over Magnus' sleeping form hoping he won't wake, slides the belated Christmas gift he snuck him when he'd been engrossed in a conversation with a store owner when shopping yesterday, and quickly seals it in the gift back he ducked in to buy when Magnus just kept talking. Alec slides it on to Magnus' nightstand hoping it's the first thing he sees when he rolls over, then heads for the kitchen to start preparing their dinner.


	15. Thaw

"How is it still so cold?"

Alec doesn't wait to hear Magnus' answer, too busy copying what he has just done. Diving beneath the comforter on their bed and curling up into a ball.

"I suppose because it's winter," Magnus says, a pointless response that only reveals just how hard his teeth are chattering. When they've shivered into their sheets for enough seconds to feel the heat building around them they turn on to their sides facing one another, hands tangled in between.

"Whose stupid idea was it to go for a walk?" Alec asks as he wraps an arm around Magnus' waist and tugs him closer. "Don't answer that. Mine. Never listen to me again."

"Never?"

"Not if it involves being cold."

"Well," Magnus says, kissing his nose and murmuring in sympathy when even that feels like ice. "At least we're back now. We'll thaw out in no time."

Magnus makes a noise that seems to disagree with his own words, burrowing closer still. Though he's not so cold that he isn't willing to trade kisses, his fist bunched up in the back of Alec's sweater for warmth slowly loosening its grip.

"You know. There are all kinds of ways we could be warming up," Alec says, lifting the duvet up so it's over their heads and they can see each other.

"Oh?"

"Well. You know what they say about combined body heat," Alec replies, slowly nudging until Magnus takes the hint and rolls over on to his back.

"I'm listening," he says, grinning up at him, and tilting his chin up for a kiss. Alec is happy to oblige, pressing his fingers against his own cheek to make sure they're warm enough then slipping them beneath Magnus' shirt.


	16. Eggnog

"You know. I think there might be a little eggnog in my rum."

Magnus snorts with laughter, raising his glass in toast. "Are you saying it's too strong?"

They've been sat here drinking for hours, music playing on their laptop on repeat so they don't even have to get up. It's freezing outside, so being wrapped up here cozy with blankets and each other has proved the best way to spend their afternoon.

"I'm saying it's perfect," Alec replies, smacking a noisy kiss to Magnus' temple as he clinks their glasses together. "In fact. Maybe you should make more."

"More?"

Alec laughs at the incredulous look on Magnus' face as he grips his thigh for balance. He leans forward so he can grab the bottle of rum on the table, waving it to show that almost all of it is gone.

"Did we finish all that? Already?"

"We did. Want me to make some more?"

"Yes."

Magnus goes to stand, losing his balance the minute he does and quickly slumping back down. Alec gulps back his drink and clunks the glass down on the table, laughing as he turns to wrap his arm around Magnus.

"Well. Maybe we've had enough for now."


	17. Slippery

" _Ooof_."

Alec winces at the coldness already seeping into the back of his jeans from where he's slipped, struggling to get a purchase on the ground as he tries to turn over.

"Are you okay?"

Alec grabs the hand Magnus extends to him, grunting as he yanks him up.

"I told you it was slippery," Magnus says as he brushes him down, squeezing his arms and checking Alec over for any sign of injury.

"I think so."

"I'll just have to kiss it all better when we get back from our walk," Magnus adds with a nuzzle against his cheek that Alec leans into.

"Maybe I need a little just to  _get_ me home..."

Magnus hums in answer, leaning in to kiss him, pulling Alec close until they are flush together. He curls his fingers around the nape of his neck taking his time to kiss him, only pulling back when they hear someone else a little further down the path succumb to the ice and fall.

"Let's get you home, Shadowhunter," Magnus teases, gripping Alec around the waist. Alec throws an arm around his shoulders, getting one final kiss in before they carefully turn for home.


	18. Dreary

This must be the most dreary weather they've seen since arriving here. Alec pulls a face at the mush covering much of the landscape that is part half-melted snow and part rain, and drops the curtain back down with a huff.

"Is it still miserable out there?" Magnus calls, far less interested in the goings on beyond their window. He's curled up in a corner of the couch with a book he's so engrossed in, he's barely looked up in the past hour.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Or care about," Magnus replies, looking up and smiling, patting the space between his legs.

Alec holds his hand up telling him to wait, pouring them both another coffee that he adds a generous splash of rum to. Magnus pulls back the blanket he's covered his legs with and there is a tussle to get them both wedged beneath it along the length of the couch.

"Can you reach the table?" Magnus asks with a kiss into Alec's neck, nosing there in clear admiration of the scent he's wearing.

"Yeah."

"Then, you're on drink duty," Magnus says, shifting just a little more to get comfortable.

Alec smiles as he sinks down and settles in his arms, listening to Magnus read.


	19. Fireworks

This year, tucked up together in the middle of nowhere, Magnus and Alec are seeing the New Year in quietly and without fuss. There was fresh snow overnight so the view from their window when they woke this morning was a peaceful one. A good couple of hours spent walking put their footprints in that snow, and was followed by a lazy bath accompanied with glasses of champagne. And now they're stood at the window wrapped up in sweaters, catching the blasts of fireworks in the distance that add a little color to the frozen night sky. In other words, it's perfect. Alec turns his head just enough to steal a kiss then settles back in Magnus' arms.

Every year since they married, they spend a little time on New Years Eve making plans and promises to one another for the following year. This year is no different; Magnus wants them to have their summer vacation somewhere unusual, and Alec is making his case for why they should get a dog.

"We'd leave the poor thing home by itself too much," Magnus tells him, hugging Alec in an attempt to placate him.

"Magnus. Both of us can come home and check up on them throughout the day. Take them for walks. I can probably even bring them to the Institute; there won't be any shortage of people who'd walk him."

Alec feels the smile Magnus presses into his neck and squeezes his arms where they're wrapped around his waist. He knows all Magnus' reasons since he's been asking for the same thing the past three years in a row. Every time he thinks he will give in Magnus comes up with more reasons for why they shouldn't. Alec is disappointed, though mostly because his reasons always make so much sense.

"I have something for you," Magnus says then, pressing a kiss to the back of his ear.

"Oh?"

"Stay."

Alec squeezes Magnus' hands as they press into his waist, turning his attention back to those distant fireworks. There is a display going on in the next village to where they are, their fireworks enough of a spectacle to rival any official display. He wonders where they got them, sure some are far too powerful to be sold to the general public. Though his musings are interrupted by Magnus' return so he doesn't dwell on it.

"Don't look."

"Okay."

Alec smiles for the kiss to his shoulder and closes his eyes, feeling something soft brush over his arm. Magnus molds his hands around whatever he's holding, and Alec opens his eyes again to find he's holding a soft toy. When he turns it over, he lets out a burst of laughter for realizing it is a floppy-eared brown dog.

"I love him," Alec says, squeezing Magnus' hands and turning around so the dog is wedged between them. "What are we calling him?"

"He's your dog," Magnus says, shrugging as he straightens out one of the dog's ears.

"I think... Doug."

"Doug?"

" _Dug_ ," Alec emphazises as he plays with Dug's ears.

"As in... from Up?"

"Yes, exactly," Alec agrees, kissing him. "Thank you."

"There's something else," Magnus adds, smiling as he pulls an envelope from his back pocket.

"What's this?"

"This," Magnus says, kissing Alec's cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist, holding on to Dug so Alec can open the envelope. "This I think, I _hope_ , is something you would want."

Alec pulls out a flyer for a local dog shelter and the certificate he thinks Magnus has designed himself, covering the cost of an adoption. "Oh, Magnus..."

"There are so many dogs on their website. I just... my heart broke when I started looking. I was thinking of a puppy, but then I saw all these poor dogs and... I wanted them all."

"I'd have them all tomorrow."

"I know you would," Magnus agrees, squeezing him around the waist. "So. When we go back, we can... if you want, that is. We can go by the shelter and see if there is a dog that you'd like."

"Magnus," Alec says, tears in his eyes as he hugs him, pressing kisses repeatedly into his neck.

"I also got you a gift card for a pet store too, so we can go get food, leashes, toys; whatever we need."

Alec takes the gift card handed to him, swirling his thumb over the picture of the dog on the front. He's so happy he doesn't know what to say. So he wraps his arms tighter around Magnus and drops his head onto his shoulder, squeezing him close.

"You already got me so much," he whispers when he finds his words again, closing his eyes as Magnus strokes over his back.

"Just like you got me. This is for both of us, really."

Alec laughs, tucking Dug into the crook of his arm. He cups Magnus' face and draws him into a kiss, helplessly smiling. "Happy New Year."

Magnus kisses him again, turning so they can go back to watching those fireworks in the distance. "Happy New Year."

 


End file.
